<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of boyfriends and lies by LeeGale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461170">Of boyfriends and lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale'>LeeGale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Oops, Pining, we're doing this now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mishima's first day back at school after being il, and he has a secret to deal with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of boyfriends and lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's short, but I figured I'd give you guys a fluffy little thing for now! And just a note - a few times in this fic, I refer to Akira as younger than Yuuki. Just so you know, since we don't have specific birthdays for either, I'm saying Yuuki's birthday is the 27th of December, and Akira's is the 20th of January (don't ask why. They just seemed like good dates).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Mishima was finally allowed back at school, he was greeted by the sight of Akira and Takamaki at his desk. Seeing the pair filled him with anxiety as he remembered that he and Akira were supposedly dating now, but he played it off with a small smile as he greeted them. They both smiled back at him, Takamaki a little curiously whilst Akira was a lot fonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mishima!" Takamaki watched him closely as he took what he needed to from his bag, "So... You and Akira, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ann," Akira's voice was nothing short of warning as he glared at the blonde. She seemed to get the message (more like she remembered that Akira had told her that they were not willing to be out to the entire class yet), apologising and smiling sweetly. Mishima shrugged, sitting down in his seat and saying it was fine. Takamaki continued to watch him closely, almost like she was trying to see if he and Akira were actually dating... Mishima smiled slightly, leaning closer to Akira and resting an arm on his desk, letting his hand fall onto Akira's kneecap. He felt the taller teen tense slightly, but Akira just proceeded to squeeze his hand quickly before letting go. That seemed to clear up any doubt Takamaki had, the girl smiling brightly and launching into some story about her latest modelling shoot... The trio stayed like that, Takamaki rambling on about her shoot as Mishima and Akira sat silently listening, until Kawakami walked in and told them all to go to their seats. Takamaki seemed to hesitate, but Akira standing and squeezing Mishima's shoulder before heading to his desk with a small smile prompted Takamaki to go too. Mishima hesitated, sighing, before focusing on his aunt...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At lunch later that day, Mishima didn't even have the chance to sit down before Sakamoto was showering him and Akira with questions about their 'relationship', babbling on and on until Takamaki told him to shut up. When Mishima was finally able to sit down and get settled, Akira sat right next to him, close enough for their shoulders to brush... Mishima's cheeks were pretty warm as he pulled his lunch from his bag, but once everyone was settled, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... What had Akira told you about our relationship?" he asked, proud of how little his voice shook. As he spoke, Akira had grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, smiling sweetly at him. It was such a pure look, so fond and affectionate, that Mishima could almost believe it was real...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's been really secretive, only said that you got together the evening before Akechi texted the group chat and told us..." Takamaki replied, so Mishima sighed and rolled his eyes fondly at Akira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's probably embarrassed..." he teased, and Akira's cheeks became dusted with a light pink as he argued. That made Mishima chuckle as he focused back on their friends. He felt a wave of nervousness hit him but he pushed through, stuttering out, "Uh... B... Basically, one of Akechi's interviews started to play on the news channel on my TV, a... and Akira complained about him -specifically making a point about how I... I've said he's attractive before. I... I was a little out of it because I was ill, and pointed out that it sounded like he was jealous. Akira tried to argue but got really flustered and, since I lose my filter when ill, I said he w... was way more attractive than Akechi. That just embarrassed him even more and I may or may not have said he was really cute when blushing... Wh... Which made him blush even more, and my lack of filter kinda... led to me accidentally saying that I had a crush on him..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that, I may or may not have said I like Yuuki too and asked him to be my boyfriend," Akira piped up, sending Mishima a small, soft smile and squeezing his hand. Mishima ducked his head, muttering a quiet agreement. There was a moment of silence before Takamaki squealed and started to gush about how cute they were. Mishima's cheeks became even redder as he instinctively hid his head in Akira's shoulder, which made Takamaki squeal again. Akira chuckled slightly, letting go of Mishima's hand so he could run his own through blue hair. The action made Mishima shiver, but when Akira tried to take his hand away he burrowed closer to the taller teen. That earned him a fond chuckle, so he pinched Akira's side in retaliation. It was silent for a moment before Sakamoto spoke up, his voice loud and proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally! You guys are so fucking gay for each other that it genuinely hurts," he teased, and Mishima was promptly reminded that it was fake, that Akira didn't actually want him, that Akira had a crush on someone else-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give them some space," Niijima cut in, her voice fond and firm, "They're relationship is new. Give them the chance to get comfortable together before you tease them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mishima pulled away from Akira enough to send her a thankful look before sitting upright and silently reaching for his food. Only to see that Morgana had somehow opened it and was chowing down... The blue teen sighed, rolling his eyes before reaching back into his bag and pulling a cereal bar from one of the side pockets, unwrapping it and eating without complaint. However, Akira didn't seem all too happy with Morgana's actions, telling the cat off before sighing and grabbing his own lunch. Silently, he pulled out his chopsticks and grabbed some of his rice, holding it out to Mishima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Akira, it's-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please? Eat?" Akira cut off the bluenette's protests quickly, his voice a little on the pleading side and his eyes wider than normal. Mishima found that he couldn't say no to his 'boyfriend', so sighed and leaned forward to eat the rice. He pulled away as soon as the food was in his mouth, blushing brightly when Akira went on to pick up some more rice and eat it. From the same chopsticks. Which was kinda like an indirect kiss... Mishima forced those thoughts away as Akira picked up some salmon and held it out. He ate that too, careful not to let his lips touch the chopsticks, before promptly being distracted by Morgana meowing up at him. Akira sighed, frowning, before speaking to the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stole Yuuki's food, so you don't get any of mine. You don't deserve it," he stated, glaring at the cat, who hissed before stalking off towards Takamaki. Mishima couldn't help but chuckle, rolling his eyes at the cat before a thought struck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We... We never ended up discussing my father's work, did we?" he asked, earning a wave of agreement. After a short moment of hesitation, he suggested they meet up soon to discuss it, earning another wave of agreement before Niijima suggested that he actually just met with Akira and Futaba to talk about it, since it was less suspicious that way and they were the pair most knowledgable in the area, before they passed the information. Mishima had to concede that it was a better plan... He nodded in agreement before Akira tapping his arm distracted him. The taller teen held out a small, pre-prepared box of mixed fruits and the handy little spork that came with it. Mishima raised an eyebrow before sighing and taking the spork, but only after Akira fixed him with a puppy-dog look. Using the spork, Mishima speared himself a grape, popping it in his mouth before sporking an apple chunk and holding it out to Akira. That made the younger teen raise an eyebrow too, but he just pulled the chunk off of the spork. With his teeth. Whilst staring Mishima directly in the eye... The smaller teen blushed, looking away so he could get himself a piece of apple too. Once he'd eaten that, he held out the spork again, a strawberry pierced onto the end. Akira smiled slightly at him, repeating what he'd done with the apple chunk, although he was the first to look away this time, being distracted by Sakamoto making an annoyed noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon dudes! You don't gotta flaunt the fact that you're dating in front of the rest of us singles!" he complained, and Mishima couldn't fight the small giggle that escaped him, although he did clasp his hand to his mouth once he realised what had happened. Of course, the sound was already out, and the teen started to plan how he could apologi-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn... That was cute," Sakamoto stated, and Mishima blinked in surprise before ducking his head and mumbling about how he was not cute, his cheeks flushed. That earned him a small laugh from Akira, who leaned against him gently and smiled when Mishima looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saying you're not cute when blushing like that doesn't really help your case," the younger teen stated, and Mishima's cheeks became bright red again. This time though, he managed to mutter out a retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pretty sure you're the cute one," he murmured, prompting Akira's cheeks to flush prettily. It was surprising to see the other teen seem flustered, but it was a good look on him. A really good look... Sakamoto wolf-whistling distracted Mishima from his inspection of his 'boyfriend's' blushing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, Mishima! That was smooth!" the blonde exclaimed, and Mishima blushed brightly as he muttered something about it just being the truth, which gained him an 'aww!' from Takamaki and Okumura, another wolf-whistle from Sakamoto, an eye-roll from Niijima (although, that may have been a reaction to Sakamoto), and another, darker blush from Akira. The bespectacled boy grumbled something Mishima couldn't pick up on before burying his head in Mishima's shoulder. The bluenette tensed at the sudden action before relaxing, lifting a hand to gently card through Akira's hair... Despite the fact that he knew it was fake, that Akira could never see him like that, that he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never be enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mishima was content as he leaned back into his tree-stump spot, pulling Akira with him and letting the taller teen's head remain in his shoulder. Even if he could never have the real thing, he could settle for just a taste...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>